


Opposites attract

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Detention, GAYYYYYYYY, M/M, Punk Rin, momo is a slut, momo is also a savage, nerdy Ai, peircings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: When Ai and Rin walk down the street hand and hand it raises some eyebrows. Rin's leather jacket and Ai's nerdy glasses clash to make quite the odd couple, but how did they meet?





	

"No talking, no eating, no computers, and absolutely no cellphones. Any questions?"   
Some how Nitori managed to get dragged into detention because of his roommate. Momo had a reputation. To put it kindly he was very very friendly with almost every man he came acrossed. When Nitori and Momo arrived home to find the word "SLUT" painted in all red on the white door to their room they couldn't say they were surprised. Doesn't mean Nitori was happy about it tho.

"Hey, look someone left you a message!" Momo said giggling as he bumped Ai with his shoulder.

"Momo it's not funny. What are people going to think seeing me walk into our room?" Nitori didn't want any one assuming he would just sleep with them, he never was hit on by anyone attractive, physically or personality wise. He didn't need even more trouble. 

"They will think you are lot of fun!" Aiichirou pushed open the door and flopped down on his bed face first like he had been longing to all day. He was way to tired to deal with this right now.

"I'm serious! I told you not to mess around with those douche frat boys!" He didn't mind Momo's lifestyle choices, he actually gave him props for it. Ai knew he could never live like that, way to antisocial and body conscious. Momo sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll clean it up Mom." Ai mummerd a quite okay and let himself give into sleep he so desperately needed. 

Bad move. He was wrong in trusting Momo. Long story short that's how he ended up sitting in detention with all the other wrong doers of the day. 

"Yea I have a question. Why am I even here? I wouldn't paint that on my own doo-" 

"Painting on dorms is against the rule. If you did it or not. You are the ones who failed to clean it up." The teacher cut him off. This is such bullshit! Anyone could tell you Ai did not belong here. 

Ai huffed and sank into his seat. Even though he didn't agree he wasn't about to argue with a teacher, plus it was obvious the man was not willing to listen. This was going to be a long long day.

"Alrighty everyone hand in your phones."   
He first went to a bigger man with black short hair. Ai could have sworn he knew him from somewhere but didn't really care enough to search his memory. The man tossed his phone in the air carelessly causing it to hit the floor with a thud that made Ai jump slightly. The slightly overweight teacher grunted as he bent over to pick up the device. Next was Ai who simply handed his phone over, he didn't need to get in even more trouble.   
Then was Momo and of course he wasn't going down without a fight. The teacher held out his hand and stared at the man expectingly and was met with nothing in return provoking him to speak up. 

"Phone. Now." Momo was testing the mans patience. 

"You want it?" Momo asked leaning forward in his desk smiling with false innocence. 

Oh god. Ai ground inwardly wishing Momo could just be normal. 

"Now. I'm not playing games." Oh but momo definitely was. 

"Why don't you come and get it?" Momo then say up on his knees and shoved his iphone down the front of his skinny jeans. The other boys in the room smirked impressed by the others bold action. Ai didn't see what was so impressive about it. 

"YOUNG MAN I A-" this time it was Ai's turn to interrupted.

"Geez, knock it off Momo." Ai rolled his eyes at the squeak the orange haired boy made when Ai stuck his cold hand down the front of his roommates pants to retrieve the devise. It resulted in a shocked expression from everyone in the room. 

Ai and Momo were very close. They were more than enough comfortable with each other. They had shared beds and seen each other nude several times. They were best friends after all. 

"Here." Ai said holding out the phone to the man who took it cautiously with his thumb and pointer finger. Holding it as if it was infected or something. They came to the last boy and Ai was taken back for a moment once his eyes reached him.

He was hot. Like extremely hot. He had red hair pulled into a ponytail to show off the line of piercings running a long his ears. He wore a black tight tank top that was against the dress code, but Ai assumed that was probably the smallest offense he committed to land himself where he was. He had tight black skinny jeans and Ai appreciated the lack of sagging, his outfit was topped off with a flannel that wrapped around his waist.   
Ai didn't really have a type but if he did he knew it wouldn't be somone like that guy. Yet he couldn't chase away the blush on his cheeks once the man caught him starring. 

 

The teacher cleared his throat and pushed the boy's legs off the desk.  
The man handed his phone back without rebuddle but soon as his hand left the screen it was help up to show off his middle finger that he rose proudly. He smirked at Ai as if he was showing off a great accomplishment. Ai rolled his eyes once again and turned his head away.   
If this was some kind of attempt at flirting he didn't know Ai at all. He actually probably didn't, no one really knew him. It was a big school and he was mostly quite and kept to himself. Momo was pretty much his only friend, but it's not like he really minded much. He was never good at making friends and is pretty use to being alone.

"You all think your so funny? Well let's see how funny this is. 2 more hours. For everyone." A roar of complaint burst from the room about how that wasn't fair and that they shouldn't all be punished. The teacher shut them up by threatening to add even more time. Ai thinks that it should be against the rules to keep kids til 12 pm, but like always just keeps his mouth shut and sulks. 

The teacher turns to leave the room with heavy footsteps. It seems like he is purposely drawing out his steps just to torture all the teens, he finally leaves but not before a loud click is heard. Locking the door? Really? Was this some sort of prison. Momo jumped out of his seat and was down on his knees next to Ai immediately in a attempt to beg for forgiveness . 

"Are you mad at me?" Momo pulled a pouting face and yes Ai was kind of annoyed, but then again it was a very dumb rule and he didn't really want to spend all this time fighting. 

"Yes, but I forgive you." Momos pout broke into a smile and he roughly wrapped his arms around Ai's neck to pull him into some sort of dysfunctional hug. 

"Yay! Thanks babe!" Ai pushed him off gently and smiled at the boy. If anyone didn't know of Momo's reputation they would instantly assume that the two were dating. Momo's older brother who saw him as a saint had made the accusations many times. 

Momo went up and sat on top of the teachers desk sprawling out like if he were modeling for a magazine. Honestly, Ai never knew where Momo got his motive to do such strange things from.

"So boys what do you want to do?" It would be an innocent question coming from anyone else.

"Nothing with you. Don't talk to me." The red head said shooting daggers at the boy. The other man choice to remain silent, but was still openly staring. Scanning up and down the boy's body and taking in everything he saw.

"Wow, your real scary!" Momo said giggling to himself. The dark haired man pulled a small smile at his friends expense. He attempted to hide it but did a pretty crappy job. Something told Ai it wasn't really that big of a concern. 

"Let's start with introductions! I am Momo Mikoshiba! You probably already know me. The pretty boy over their is my roommate Aiichriou Nitori! He looks all soft and sweet, but I saw him down an entire bottle of vodka and then go and Ace his exams so don't let his face fool you." Ai groaned out loud at his introduction. This was dumb. He had to admit though when he saw the shocked face of the red headed boy he couldn't help but feel a little pong of pride in his chest. 

"I'm Sousuke, shark boy over there is Rin Matsuka. I'm pretty sure we are in the dorm acrossed from yours." Oh yea. That is where he recognized him from. He was sure he had never seen Rin though, that's someone he would not forget. 

"Okay so now that we are all aquatinted let's play a game." Momo said clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Oi, leave me out of this!" Rin shouted. He growing tired of the other boys antics quickly. 

"Momo don't push people. It's rude." Momo crossed his arms around his chest, trying to make a show out of every small things.

"Hmpf. Fine me and Sou will play by ourselves! Isn't that right?" The man didn't have s chance to reply before Momo ran over sitting on his desk instead. God did this boy not know how to use a chair? Either way Sousuke didn't seem to mind all that much finding the act endearing. The other two talked and laughed to themselves asking questions way to personal for any stranger. The sound of the clock ticking seemed deafening to Ai. He finished his homework long ago and was left with nothing to do, but sit for hours. He glanced down at Rins messenger bag. It was overflowing with untouched papers, work that Rin didn't seem to have any interest in doing. It's not like Ai liked homework, he just didn't have anything better to do.

"Umm hey." Ai said quickly. His voice was soft and sweet and it was hard for Rin to use his tough voice like he normally did without feeling bad but he still managed.  
"What do you want?" The redhead looked up from his task, which was drawing lewd pictures of the teacher on the desk with a permanent marker. Besides the subject matter they weren't half bad.  
"I was just wonder if maybe umm I could do your homework?" Rin scrunched his eyebrows together, obviously confused on why anyone would want to do such a weird thing.   
"I mean- I'm just really bored.." Ai started to feel very embarrassed about his requested and decided to look away from the man the slightest blush on his face. Dammit. Who could say no to that face.  
"Go for it man." Ai perked up almost instantly. His eyes shone and he couldn't help the smile spreading on his lips. It wasn't really at the prospect of doing the work but more so glad he had not been shot down and managed a semi-decent interaction with an attractive guy.  
"Really? Thanks a lot!" Rin thought that he outta be the one thanking him, but wasn't going to push on it.  
"Oh, yea, whatever." The work was actually quite simple, all stuff he learned a couple months back. Rin must fall short when it comes to getting his work done in time or done at all in this case.   
Now it was Rins turn to be desperately bored. He ran out of desk room and Sousuke had taken to flirting with the twink on the other side of the room. Leaving him alone. He looked up and watched the boy next to him. He was just like every other nerd at first glance but looking at him so close he was utterly adorable. He had a cute nose and chubby cheeks that for some reason Rin had the urge to pinch. Even though he just now meet the boy he decided his favorite part about his face was the beauty mark that was perfectly placed below his eye. He noticed how the boy stuck out his tongue a little when he concentrated and found it extremely adorable. Even though the kid was cute, Rin could never go for someone like him. He was shy and nerdy and not at all like the people he hung around. Then again he could just be judging to soon. Didn't Momo say something about vodka? 

"Is it true what ridding hood said? About the vodka?" Rin asked curiosity and boredom winning over. Definitely not the urge to hear the soft voice again, nope not at all!

Ai put down his pencil and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed once again.

"Yeaaaaa, not my proudest moment." Rin chuckled at the other boys shyness.

"Nah, that's pretty impressive. If I'm honest I didn't pin you as someone who was able to hold their alcohol." Rin didn't really know why he was making conversation. He didn't talk much to people and when he did most his response were normally grunts or whatevers. 

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not." Ai said smiling finally looking up from the abandoned work and turning in his seat to face 'shark boy'. 

"Definitely a compliment." Rin tried to pull a soft smile but ended up with a toothy grin. He wasn't so great at the whole being friendly thing. Ai's mouth made a quick O shape out of surprise to the oddly shaped teeth.

"Wow, your teeth..." Ah shit. Rin thought. Everyone always noticed his scary pointy teeth. Called him a freak, the ones who had the balls at least. The others just took to avoiding the man, scared he would bite off their heads. In elementary everyone was intimidated by him everyone said he was 'scary'. So Rin decided if they wanted scary that's what they would get. Even though it's what Rin expected from people for some reason hearings Nitoris reaction upon seeing them still caused his heart and face to drop. 

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to be weird! They are just cool!" Ai put his hands out in front of him defensively as he explained himself. He figured he hit a sore spot based off the redheads reaction.   
Wait? Cool? Did he just say cool? Rin must have heard wrong...

"What? What did you just say?" Ai must of have interpreted the confusion in Rins voice as irritation because he became even more anxious. 

"I-I didn't mean to offend you!! You are- I mean they they are- it's just that-" Ai didnt seem to be able to mange a full sentence with how high strung he had gotten himself. So he took a moment to pause and breath. Come on Ai, just explain yourself everything will be fine. 

"Your teeth are just really cool. I've never seen anything like them before, they really are amazing." Rin was in shock. Utter shock.   
No one. No one had ever said anything like that to Rin. This was the moment Rin truly recognized Ai as different. He wasn't some asshole of a jock, he wasn't a gangster biker, he wasn't a slut, or even a nerd or geek or loser. He was just simply Ai.  
He didn't need a category cause a broad label couldn't do such a person justice. 

It was an odd story and one people wondered about offend. If it was their family and friends or strangers who saw the mismatch couple holding hands as they walked. Everyone seemed to want to know.   
How did you two meet?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!   
> What did you think? I really love this ship and this story a lot so I will probably write more. Would you want to read more? 
> 
> If you correct my spelling please be specific so I can go back and fix my mistakes! Thank you, thank you thank you!


End file.
